The Legend Of The Wind Waker ::Don't Own Tloz::
by Lord Jabu Jabu
Summary: Link went to look for Navi, and him being gone led to Hyrules destruction.


_** The Legend Of The Wind Waker**_

"Finally... My curse has ended."

Link said as he placed the Master Sword in its final resting place, in the Temple Of Time. Link sighed and realized he must go back to his house in Kokiri. As Link walked out of the temple, he realized that even with the Sacred Sword in the palette, he had grown of age, not quite as old as he was, but not a child anymore. Link walked through the beautiful fields of Hyrule, and back to his home in Kokiri Forest.

"Saria... Saria won't remember me... They all thought I was born in the forest, but I am Hylian..."

Link said to himself. Walking through the forest to his house he had memories of his beloved Guide and Friend, with the name of Navi. He remembered what a help Navi was, and when they first met... And when they got separated forever. After a little walking, Link finally made it to his house, and to his surprise, he saw the princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, waiting for him. Link glared at her beauty and finally came to when Zelda said, "Link, I have some important business to address, now are you going to sit around and stare at me all day or help me?"

A bit confused Link said "Princess... I am sorry but my mind is not at ease... I cannot help you"

"And why not?"

"Because... I just can't Zelda".

Link argued with Zelda for a little bit, but after a while Link realized he wasn't going to win so he agreed.

"What do you want Zelda?"

Zelda started looking embarrassed.

"My Father said I have come of age... Of the age to get married, and he said only the bravest man can be wed me. He is having a trial to see who can beat his Army... And well... Link I chose you! I fear when you sealed Ganondorf into the sacred realm, his power stayed, and the men in the trial look as wicked as the Prince Of Darkness... So, what say you?"

"W... Well, are you saying your asking me to marry you???

"Well... Only for the good of the Kingdom!"

"I am sorry but I cannot accept... I think marriage is about love, and I cannot let love get in the way of my skill, I'd like you to be gone now Princess."

Zelda, crying, ran back to the castle. Link slept for a bit and had a dream, where somebody was talking, but he just ignored it.

He heard this in his dream:

"**_It has been 3 years to this day since I was sealed in this land for eternity... But I have the Tri-Force and my power is full, I must attack, NOW!"_**

As time grew on, Link realized that he no longer belonged in Kokiri, so he began living in Lon Lon Ranch, earning his keep, and learning about and befriending all horses. He tired quickly of the way he was living and set to the woods to make a camp. He was almost at the perfect place to camp, when he tripped on what looked like a tree root. Link was hurt a little and he went to break the root in anger, until he realized, that it wasn't a root he had. I was a shining white baton.

"I'll deliver this to the town in the morning." Link said.

Link slept an unusual amount of time, 3 weeks to be exact, until he woke up.

"Bells? I hear bells, but today is not the Ceremony Of Praying, that's 3... Weeks... Wait, I slept for 3 weeks??? It was probably old Darunia playing a trick on me! That Goron is always full of surprises!"

Link chuckled. Hmmm, I'd better get this to the town now before the Ceremony Of Praying; otherwise I might disturb the people.

As link walked into the town, he felt odd, as if he was stretched out thin. But he was fine so he delivered the Baton and left, back to his campsite. Zelda came up to link near his tent and spoke to Link knowing fully well what was going to happen

"I know you'll be going soon... Please take this shield, and remember this song, the Song Of Time."

Zelda hummed the song to Link and starts to cry, so she said, "I must go now... Goodbye Link..."

Zelda Ran Back To Hyrule Castle, and Link Wonder's why she gave him the shield and told him to remember the song, but Link put it aside, and had dinner.

"My People, Today, Is A Day Of Wonder, For A Noble Soul, Who Wishes To Remain Anonymous, Has Delivered The Sacred Baton!" Said The King Of Hyrule to the people who were attending the Ceremony Of Praying. Almost everybody was there except Link, and The Happy Mask Shop Owner. The King then said the carnival was going to be on in 5 hours, enough time to get the castle ready for the event.

Meanwhile, Link, had heard a voice in his head, the voice sounded Like Saria, Only... Somehow different. The Voice Said "_Link, I know where your Fairy Navi is! She has been lost in the woods, North of where you are, Go now!_" and Link Obeyed... He ventured on Epona, His horse, until he found himself attacked by an Imp who was followed by two fairies, Tatl, The Female, and Tale, The male. The Imp knocked Link out and stole Link's horse and Items, including the sacred Ocarina Of Time. Link followed him, until the Imp got frustrated and put a curse on Link, turning Link into a Deku Scrub. The Imp quickly went inside a door leaving Tatl with Link. Tatl saw that her only way out was to aid Link on his quest, and she did. As link followed the Imp, he found himself in a parallel world, everything looked like something he had seen before but it was different somehow. Link met up with the Happy Mask Shop Owner, and he said he could help Link if Link found the Ocarina that was stolen from him, but, He also had to find a stolen Mask, that was taken from the shop owner by the same Imp who stole Link's Ocarina, and the owner was leaving in 3 days, the same number of days until the carnival of time was going to start in the new world's town, the same day the moon would fall on Clock Town, unless, Link could stop it...

"Clock Town?" Link said.

Link knew that there wouldn't be enough time to do all of that, so he figured that the only way of completing the tasks is by magic, Ocarina magic. Link set out on his journey in Clock Town, not knowing that the Imp was only a puppet to the mask stolen from the Mask's Owner...

In Hyrule the ceremony was about to begin, until the Prince Of Darkness, Gannondorf, returned and attacked Hyrule, but with the power he had now, he could destroy anything. Hyrule was raged upon for 5 days. The remaining people of Hyrule thought The Hero Of Time who was Link, would come again and save them, but he was elsewhere. All the people could do now, is use the Baton called the "Wind Waker" to consult the Gods: Nayru, Faerore, and Din, for help, but with Gannondorf wielding the power of the Tri-Force, the people of Hyrule were doomed. The only way they would survive is if Link came, and he never did... Hyrule was doomed and then sunk to the bottom of the ocean...

The return of Ganondorf took many years to complete, 1 century to be exact, but somehow, Link was still alive, but, not in Hyrule... He was still in Clock Town. The time flowed differently there, then in what used to be Hyrule, so by the time Link escaped Clock Town and got back to Hyrule, the land was destroyed. Link sat near the ocean, on a rock, looking into the depths of the water, until he got up, and fell into it at will, and never he tried to go back to the surface...


End file.
